Avatar: The Challengers
by Umbreon56
Summary: When Korra's time comes Aang, Roku, Kyoshi and Kuruk summon four humans from the mortal world to join her adventures. Tashi, Udaya, Geomaru, and Fall are summoned to the Avatarverse to help Korra after their memories are wiped from the real world. How will this alter the plot of the show? Read to find out!


"The cycle of the Avatar has begun anew." Avatar Roku stated dramatically as he faced the Aang, Kyoshi, and Kuruk. The four Avatars were gathered together around an ancient spirit pool that sparkled with the light of a thousand stars. "Now that Korra's time is upon us, we must decide whether or not we will choose four humans from the mortal realm to join her."

"I say we might as well." Kuruk spoke up, smiling widely. "Even if them being here doesn't affect Vaatu's current state, it'll be fun to see what happens."

"I'm with Kuruk." Aang added, also smiling. He looked into the spirit pool. "I've already started searching for a mortal who meets our requirements, and I think I've selected some pretty good candidates." He paused as the other Avatars stared at him. "What?" Their gazes didn't waver. "I'm excited. I know how I felt when I was brought from the mortal realm to be an Avatar. I just want to make sure I pick the right person."

"We get it, Aang." Kyoshi stated, rolling her eyes. "You want to make a wise and well-informed decision, as you always do. Each of us knows what it was like to experience the summoning process for the first time. It has been done in times of crisis for generations."

"You need not put so much thought into it, Aang. As Avatars, we can see people's spirits. We only need to ensure that whomever we choose has a light spirit, and that should be enough." Roku soothed. He examined each of them in term. "I assume we all agree that summoning four here from the mortal realm is the best course of action?" Aang, Kyoshi, and Kuruk all nodded. "Good. Let the process be-"

"Wait. There is something I wish to discuss." Kyoshi interjected, looking serious. Then again, Kyoshi always looked serious. "Earlier I voiced my wishes that we should wipe their memories of the mortal world away, at least for the length of season one."

Aang frowned. "I don't see what the point of that would be. Wouldn't that take away from the adventure?"

Roku looked between Kyoshi and Aang briefly. "I think Kyoshi's idea makes sense. It would prevent any more awkward situations from arising."

"Awkward situations?" Aang echoed, looking bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I think I get what he means." Kuruk realized, nodding slowly. "Tikaani and Red told Toph some real-world curse words."

Aang's eyes widened. "So _that's_ how she knew those words! I thought she was just making up curse words and just so happened to come up with some that were identical to the ones in the mortal world." All the Avatars stared at him, shaking their heads softly. "Yeah, this explanation makes more sense. We probably should wipe some of their memories in that case."

"Good." Roku nodded, his gaze flickering to each of the other Avatars. "And no one has anything to add?" Aang, Kyoshi, and Kuruk shook their heads. "In that case, we should begin the process." Roku nodded towards Kuruk, motioning for him to start.

Kuruk took a deep breath and prepared himself in a waterbending stance. He bended some water out of the pouch at his side and fed the steady stream into the spirit pool. As soon as the water extending from Kuruk's pouch touched the spirit pool, it began to glow with a bright blue light. Kyoshi stepped forward next, bending rocks in and out of the spirit pool in a circle. The circle of rocks glowed with a radiant green light. Roku created a whip of fire and slowly fed it into the spirit pool. The fire's glow seemed to increase tenfold. Aang, watching the other Avatars, bended a gust of air into the pool. The air began glowing white. The surface of the spirit pool pulsated, trembling at the combined power of the four consecutive Avatars. The radiant glow that surrounded each of the Avatar's elements slowly spread into the pool until the color spread throughout the entire pool. It stopped trembling. The four Avatars simultaneously stopped their bending, letting their elements fall into the pool and disappear.

Aang stared at the still-shining spirit pool. "What… What is it?"

"It's a portal to the mortal realm." Roku answered. "The elements we sent through the portal will create an elemental storm that will bring forth our four chosen mortals. We can wipe their memories when they arrive, but for now, all we have to do is wait."


End file.
